The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber systems, and specifically to adapter tubes for sealing optical fiber connectors.
Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. An optical fiber connector is a mechanical device disposed at an end of an optical fiber, and acts as a connector of optical paths, for example when optical fibers are joined to each other. An optical fiber connector may be coupled with an adapter to connect an optical fiber cable to other optical fiber cables or devices. An adapter generally includes a housing, or portion of a housing, having at least one port which is configured to receive and hold a connector to facilitate the optical connection of one connector to another connector or other device.
Fiber optic connectors are deployed in many harsh outdoor environments within today's communication networks. In external applications wherein the adapters and connectors may be exposed to weather, such as rain or moisture, the connectors may be configured to be waterproof for outdoor use.
There are many types of hardened fiber optic connectors including Corning's harsh environment OptiTap connector and other outdoor rated connectors. A harsh environment connector may typically be mated to an adapter and to a non-hardened connector, such as an industry standard connector or Clearfield's Fieldshield pushable connector, by way of a wall box, terminal or cabinet, thereby protecting industry standard connector or Clearfield's Fieldshield pushable inside these bulky structures/devices. Sealing off an industry standard connector or Clearfield's Fieldshield pushable connector may also be accomplished through a heat shrink. However, the method of sealing using a heat shrink is generally not used because a heat shrink does not allow re-entry and reusability.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to conveniently seal off a non-hardened connector, such as an industry standard connector or Clearfield's Fieldshield pushable connector, from the environment, while also allowing re-entry and reusability of the sealing system.